


My Lips Could Build A Castle

by glitsune



Series: Some Nights [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Canon Trans Character, Canon-Typical Violence, First Time, M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitsune/pseuds/glitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krem and the Iron Bull sneak out of the Chargers camp in the middle of the night for a little recreational dragon fighting, and end up partaking in a little recreational adrenaline-fuelled sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lips Could Build A Castle

**Author's Note:**

> Like basically every other trans person writing Krem-centric fic I've based Krem's thoughts around his gender on my own experiences so he definitely doesn't represent all trans people.

At some point after travelling with Iron Bull and the rest of the Chargers, Krem learnt how to sleep with one ear open, or at least to learn what sounds were okay to sleep through, like Rocky's snoring, and which were suspicious, like the sound of armour being taken out of the tent where they kept the supplies. Cautiously, Krem slithered forwards on his stomach to peer out of an eyelet in the canvas, his hands already on his mace in case he needed to fight, though since he was currently barefoot and wearing only a light linen shirt and breeches, he didn't much fancy a fight against anybody particularly well armed. If there were bandits, a yell would rouse the rest of the camp and most opportunistic thieves wouldn't stick around for a fight.

  
Instead, he saw a familiar hulking figure, clearly thinking he was being incredibly quiet and sneaky, and frowned. Why was the Iron Bull sneaking away from camp in the middle of the night? The sun wasn't even up.

  
"What's going on?" he hissed, ducking his head under the tent flap.

  
The Iron Bull froze and slowly turned around to look at him, with a face like a child who'd been caught sneaking sweets. Krem pushed himself to his feet and paced across the cold sand.

  
"Right. Um. Well." Bull watched him awkwardly, and then threw his head back and sighed "Remember when we were in the pub yesterday and that group were talking about a dragon over the ridge?"

  
"You're sneaking out at night to go and fight a dragon?" Krem asked incredulously, though he supposed really he wasn't actually surprised: it was very like Bull. It was so much like him that it was somehow even more ridiculous: he was becoming a parody of himself.

  
"Yeah."

  
"Why didn't you just wait until morning and take the Chargers? You said last time you fought a dragon that you had the Inquisitor and Lady Cassandra with you, not to mention Dorian waving ice spells everywhere, and you still ended up on your ass half the time."

  
"That was a High Dragon." Iron Bull waved a dismissive hand "This one's a piece of cake I'm sure. Anyway, it's pleasure, not business. No point taking the guys when we're not getting paid for it."

  
"What if some of us wanted to come?"

  
Iron Bull blinked at him, and then a slow smile slid across his face.

  
"Well I dunno, Krem. Dalish always says 'no demons, no dragons, no darkspawn' and Skinner cares less about killing dragons than shem. Obviously it isn't Stitches' scene either. As for Rocky and Grim, they wouldn't get out of bed without a hefty gold encouragement."

  
"I think you're forgetting somebody."

  
"Hm? Oh yeah, there's that mouthy upstart little shit Krem."

  
"I think that's _Lieutenant_ Mouthy Upstart Shit, Chief, and less of the 'little': just because we aren't all built like a brick shithouse." Krem mock-protested, punching his smirking Captain on the arm.

  
"Seriously though Krem- she's not as bad as some of the ones I've faced before but..."

  
"I know what a dragon is, Chief. And I've said I'm coming. You don't have to fuss after me."

  
He was already pulling on his boots, and gathering his pieces of armour from where they lay, seemingly scattered in a heap, but he had a system, and it meant that despite the many different components, he could get dressed pretty quickly. Living as they did, he had grown quite adept at putting armour on himself, but it always helped to have an extra pair of hands, and Iron Bull wordlessly stepped in to help secure the breastplate and fasten on the spaulders and vambraces.

  
Weapons slung over shoulders, they set off from camp as soon as Krem had scribbled a quick note in case the others woke up to discover both their Captain and their Lieutenant missing. They had been in this area of sandy wasteland for just under a week and had run into surprisingly few problems. Still, the constant tramping around the desert was tiring and although they'd been clearing out a few patches of bandits as per their orders, Krem was sort of itching for a good fight. He understood why Bull had been so keen to sneak off for a battle, even if he wasn't quite at the other man's level of violent enthusiasm for killing anything, everything, and dragons in particular.

  
It was sunrise when they reached a shallow canyon, dotted with rocks and the occasional tree. And there she was, a long sinuous creature with scales gleaming like copper in the first rays of early morning sun, her eyes fixed on them as they approached. As one, Krem reached for his mace and Bull drew his greataxe. The dragon let out a guttural cry, spreading her wings wide and rearing up on her back legs, as though she was trying to make herself as large as possible. Iron Bull let out an appreciative whistle, and Krem glanced sideways at him, taking in the fixed, dark glazed expression, somewhere between hunger and lust, and the grin that spread across his scarred face, and he couldn't help grinning slightly as well. The excitement was catching.

  
Wordlessly, they split apart, each running, each taking a side, so that the dragon would never be able to take both of them on at once. Instinctively, Krem knew that Bull would go for the head, to be able to look the creature in the face, so he took the back legs, careful to avoid the spiny tail which whipped and swished like a lash, making an audible hum as it swung through the air, the strange sound mingling with the singing of their weapons. It was like a dance, a strange dance that involved three parties, as even though the dragon was at least seven feet wide, and Krem on one side and the Iron Bull on the other, it was like there was barely any distance between them, and they were moving together in perfect sync. In fact, they definitely couldn't even see each other at points due to the wall of scaly flesh separating them, which proved that at some point they had completely learned and internalised each other's patterns and tactics and knew without even needing to look how best to assist when needed and strike out when it was best to attack.

  
Krem swung his mace with punishing force, and the dragon hissed and spun like a dog chasing its tail to try and evade him. As they both retreated a little way to avoid getting caught up in the whirling mess of wing and tail, Krem and the Iron Bull caught each other's eye and grinned giddily. Yes, though he hated to admit that the Chief was right about anything, this was fun, almost addictive, exhilarating...

  
The dragon snapped its jaws threateningly, inches from the Iron Bull's left horn, and Krem responded with a powerful jab to her side, which actually sent her staggering. They didn't have time to relax though, since next thing Krem knew, a huge fireball was careening through the sky towards him.

  
"Get down!" he roared and Bull instantly threw himself to the ground as Krem did the same, the jet of flame just missing them, and Krem could feel the heat scorching the back of his neck, and cursed aloud, half through sheer terror, half through something closer to euphoria.

  
At his side, he could hear Bull laughing, and knew he probably felt exactly the same. They had been in countless fights before, and had often both enjoyed them, especially when facing some arseholes from Tevinter who they both relished taking down, but he sort of saw what Bull meant about dragons being special. Bull had said that maybe it was some sort of Qunari kinship with dragons that made him so drawn to them, but Krem felt like for him it was sort of the opposite. Dragons were just so different, so not human, that it felt almost unreal. Glittering scales like metal, a throatful of fire, and the sheer size of the creature. It felt majestic, mythical, almost sacred. It wasn't like fighting a person.  
Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a blur as the sharp edge of Bull's axe met the dragon's skin, so expertly swung that it seemed like one constant fluid motion, barely registering the difference between air and flesh. He didn't have the luxury to admire the way Bull moved when he fought, since he was always fighting at his side. Sure, he saw him sparring and practising, but there was something wholly different about him when it was for real, a steely focus, a remarkable amount of grace and fluidity.

  
"Krem!" Bull's warning yell took him by surprise, and he barely had time to dodge back, away from the tail which avoided whacking him across the face by inches, but knocked the mace clean out of his hands and sent it thudding along the sand as easily as if it had been made of straw.

  
Seemingly well aware of how weakened her opponent would be without the large metal object in his hands, the dragon pounced, contorting her body in a rapid figure of eight so that her head was suddenly lunging towards Krem, teeth bared to bite, and before he had time to think of what he was doing, Krem dived forwards, past the reach of her jaws, and grabbed onto one of her large curling horns. He hauled himself up, sitting astride it to hold onto it as though it was a branch and he just was scrambling up a tree rather than hitching a ride on a dragon's head. He had just intended to get out of the way of the teeth and the mouth that could spit fire, since she couldn't very well bite the side of her own head, but a genius idea struck him from this vantage point. He balled up his fist, wrapped his legs around the horn as though it really was a tree trunk, and swung a punch as hard as he could. His knuckles, encased in the sharp studded metal of his gauntlet glove, made contact with one of the dragon's furious wide rolling eyes, and she screamed, throwing her head back in agony. Krem held on harder to the horn, suddenly aware that they were at least ten feet up, praying with all his might that she didn't decide to take off flying. But down below her head, as though he had been waiting for a signal, Bull struck hard with his axe and a wild spray of crimson hit the sand as the dragon's throat was cut. Silence followed: no roaring or beating of wings, no gnashing of teeth or crackling of flames, and Krem knew they had killed her.

  
The dragon lurched forwards, and Krem allowed himself to roll forwards, onto the sand, where he lay for a moment, panting, before a blood-stained hand appeared in his eyeline. He reached up, grasped it, and Bull pulled him upright. His Chief clapped him on the arm, hard enough that it would probably have hurt if he wasn't heavily armoured, and then pressed a kiss to Krem's temple, his cheek, and his mouth, just a hard warm touch of lips, the most natural thing in the world, just the same as the pat on the shoulder: just a physical sign of appreciation for a job well done. Krem grinned from ear to ear, flushed with pride.

  
"You punched a dragon in the fucking eye." Bull said, and bellowed with laughter "In the _eye_."

  
Krem started to laugh as well, relieved to be alive, triumphant over the mighty beast they had fought, and amazed at his own ridiculous bravery. They were both covered in blood, mostly the dragon's, though there were a few cuts here and there from where they'd been caught by teeth and claws, and Krem felt like his hair might be slightly singed.

  
"That was fantastic," Iron Bull continued, his one eye still flashing, wide and excited, throwing his head back and laughing again "Ah, I'm glad I let you tag along. No better man to do this with."

  
"Thanks, Chief." Krem said, genuinely touched, so much so that he didn't even think to make a cutting remark.

  
"The way she used her tail like that, quicker than a whip," Bull continued, throwing an arm around Krem's shoulders "And that fireball? We were seconds from being barbecued! Fucking magnificent. And _you_ , Krem, _fuck_. Mag-nif-i-cent."

  
Krem leant into Iron Bull's shoulder, inhaling the scent of sweat, and blood, and smoke. They were both breathing heavily, more from adrenaline than physical exhaustion, and for some reason pressing very close to each other, clinging to each other's arms for support and laughing helplessly. Iron Bull's voice had gone all soft and velvety, the way Krem had heard him a hundred times before flirting with people in taverns, and the way he looked at Krem made him feel as though his insides were melting. Krem wasn't sure if he was so ridiculously turned on because fighting that dragon had really been so exciting or whether it was more that he knew full well how turned on the Iron Bull was and his traitor body was responding with desperate need.

  
"You really got off on that, huh Chief?"

  
"Shit. Yeah." Bull chuckled, with absolutely no shame whatsoever "Gets the blood up like nothing else."

  
"I know what you mean." Krem said slyly, though definitely understating the matter, since he currently felt like his pants were literally on fire.

  
"Yeah?" Bull slid one rough hand from where it was resting on Krem's shoulder, and gently cupped the side of his neck.

  
Although they were basically pressed right up against each other, Krem's full armour meant that they weren't really touching. But now, Iron Bull's bare palm against the curve of his bare neck, skin against skin? Krem had felt hot and bothered before, but now? He felt like a firework about to go off.

  
"Krem," Bull growled, a calloused thumb running along his jaw "Tell me if I'm reading this wrong."

  
"It's not a big deal, Chief. I want to do it and you want to do it and we're both in the same place so it only makes sense that we do it together."

  
"If you're sure..."

  
Krem leaned up and kissed him, hard and open-mouthed and wanting, and Bull tightened his grip on his neck and pulled him roughly to him, swirling their tongues hard together. Krem pressed up even closer to him, and Bull pulled him in just as hard, wrapping his arms around him, as though they were trying to actually meld their two bodies into one. He always knew that Iron Bull was huge and strong, but with them this close, he was both incredibly aware of the size difference and also amazed at how easy it was to fit his body against the huge mountain of a man in front of him, how easy it was to kiss him and cling to him and run wanting hands down every inch of chest and arms he could reach, shaking his hands free from his gauntlets so he could press his bare palms into Bull's muscle.

  
He was so absolutely focused on the hot wet intensely erotic sensation of Iron Bull's tongue against his teeth, against his tongue, that he barely felt Bull's surprisingly nimble fingers unbuckling the armour on his arms, undoing the side of his breastplate. He groaned with frustration as they had to stop kissing so he could slide out of the cuirass. Bull smirked, and pulled back a little, clearly deliberately, the bastard. Then he pushed Krem over, back into the blood splattered sand, and dropped gracefully to kneel at his feet. Krem spluttered as he hit the ground, but stayed where he'd been placed, propping himself up on his elbows and watching as Bull quickly took the plate armour off his legs, then took off his boots. If he hadn't been so totally impatient to get laid, he could have watched Bull undress him all day, the surprisingly gentle and systematic way he unbuckled, removed, and then totally unceremoniously flung aside each piece. As it was, he couldn't wait. He just couldn't wait.

  
Compared to Bull, his hands were ridiculously clumsy as he unlaced his leather hose, and shoved both them and his breeches down his legs. There was a moment when he felt kind of self conscious, just wearing his shirt and nothing else whatsoever, but the Iron Bull didn't even pause, settling between his legs and looking down at him with an expression of complete want that absolutely dissolved all of Krem's fears in a moment.

  
"What do you want?" Bull murmured, pressing his face into Krem's thigh, then planting his lips firmly on his skin and sucking hard.

  
Krem groaned and writhed, spreading his legs wider: "if you wanted to suck me off..."

"I want to devour you." Bull affirmed with a big smile, holding Krem's legs apart and licking up to his cunt, wrapping his lips hard around his dick and thoroughly going at him with incredibly enthusiastic licks and tongue circles.

  
"Fuck." Krem groaned, spreading his arms out and digging his fingers deep into the sand, aware that he was absolutely falling apart here but Andraste, he couldn't remember the last time anybody had ever touched him like that.

  
"Thoughts on fingers?" Bull murmured, flicking his tongue hard, and repetitively, in a way that made Krem's back arch up off the sand.

  
"Uh, good, yeah, really good. Put them all in me."

  
Bull chuckled throatily, dragging his nails down Krem's thighs, and encouraged when Krem groaned through his teeth, scratched harder. He sucked Krem harder, gently tracing the folds around his cunt with his fingertips, before slipping one finger deep into him. Krem hissed and pushed back demandingly, and Bull added another, slowly moving them in and out, experimenting with moving them this way and that to see which made Krem twist and moan the most. Krem watched him through half closed eyes, barely able to keep from shouting obscenities at the sky. His heart soared at the knowledge that Bull was being so careful, so respectful. He didn't know if it was because he was aqun-athlok: he actually suspected not, he felt like Bull genuinely wanted to make sure that anybody he bedded was comfortable with what was going on.

  
"You have no fucking idea how hot you are right now." Bull told him in between sucks and licks, while fingerfucking Krem faster and faster.

  
He wanted to say something just as sexy back, but he literally couldn't, he could barely think because his brain seemed to be short circuiting. All he could do was groan and writhe, feeling as though the dragon had set him on fire after all, but from the inside out, spreading up through his core and up through his stomach, through his chest, through his arms, and suddenly he was climaxing hard, panting loudly and repeatedly grinding his head back into the sand, and fucking Bull's face and fingers desperately, so overcome, so desperate to wring out every last bit of this glorious orgasm.

  
When he couldn't take it anymore, he gently took the Iron Bull by the horns and pushed his face away from his crotch, pushing himself upright so that he could capture his lips in a hard kiss.

  
"Chief." he groaned, mouthing shallow kisses against his jaw, tonguing a scar, and half-crawling in the sand, pushing Bull firmly backwards and straddling his hips.

  
"Mmm." Iron Bull slid his hands down his back, firmly cupping his backside and pulling him closer, deliberately shifting his hips to press up against Krem's.

  
"Mmmm." Krem rocked his own hips, grinding his bare, wet crotch against Bull's clothed one insistently, and smirking when Bull cursed between his teeth and tightened his grip on Krem's arse cheeks to frot hard against him.

  
Krem parted his legs as wide as he could so that he was practically grinding his cunt against Bull's cock, separated only with a thin layer of cloth, and pressed his face into his chest. Bull tucked Krem's head almost protectively under his chin, planting kiss after kiss on his hair and grazing his tongue along the stubble on the side of his head. With his eyes on Iron Bull to check he was doing right, Krem slid a hand down between them, into the front of Bull's trousers and took a firm hold of his cock. One hand still cupping Krem's arse, Bull moved the other to press in between his thighs, lazily sliding his fingers to tease him in the same slow rhythm as Krem was currently exploring Bull's rock hard shaft.

  
"Oh, shit." Bull groaned as Krem spat in one hand and slicked up Bull's cock, mixing saliva with the pre-come that was practically dripping out of him.

  
"I want your cock inside me right now," Krem snarled, stroking him with quick insistent motions.

  
He had barely finished speaking when Bull grabbed his hips and literally threw him sideways onto the sand, rolling on top of him, and Krem seized his biceps and locked his thighs on either side of his hips, using them to pull him insistently closer. A split second later, Bull had buried himself balls deep in Krem's cunt, and they were both swearing rapidly under their breath.

  
"Ah man, that feels good. That feels so damn good." Bull ground out, pressing Krem hard into the sand with his entire body, and started to thrust.

  
Krem buried his face in Bull's chest and moaned loudly, not sure why he felt the need to stay quiet when they were alone in the desert, other than maybe being slightly awkward about the idea of showing Iron Bull exactly how much he was enjoying being thoroughly plowed by his commander. Bull gripped him by the ankles and folded his legs up and in on themselves, lifting so that he could get a better angle to rapidly pound down into his lieutenant.

  
"Yesssss, just like that." Krem hissed, bucking his hips up to meet him "Uhhhh.... unggghh... yesss."

  
Bull closed his eye, muttering something incomprehensible in Qunlat, and dug fingertips into the soft flesh of his buttocks, using them for purchase to bring Krem up repeatedly to meet his cock. He ran his fingers along Krem's perineum, coating his fingers liberally in the wetness that was literally dripping from him, and slid them down, circling his arsehole with wet fingertips and making a questioning "hm?" noise.

  
"Fuck yes." Krem babbled eagerly, wanting more, just more, of everything, wanting Bull just everywhere, in every inch of his body.

  
As Bull slammed in to the hilt once more, he pushed a finger deep into him: Krem was relaxed enough that his body accepted it with minimal pain, and a lot of pleasure. For a few minutes, Bull somehow managed to both powerfully thrust his cock into Krem while gently questing with the index finger of each hand inside his arse to stretch him enough to be able to fingerfuck him comfortably. Eventually, he had his fingers curved up inside Krem to use almost like a handle to pull him and push him and guide him through each thrust, and Krem was arched backwards on the sand, moaning and writhing.

  
"Wanna shift position?" Bull murmured after a while, and Krem glanced up from where he'd been enthusiastically sucking and biting one of Bull's nipples and nodded vigorously.

  
They rolled over and Krem scrambled to all fours, while Bull pressed against his back, one arm curved supportively around his middle, their bodies moulding together almost perfectly from this position. With one hard thrust, Bull's cock was back inside him, and they moved together with the same wordless energy that they did most of their fighting, mirroring each other's body language. Bull was rubbing Krem's dick and Krem was seeing stars, pivoting his hips between Bull's hand and his cock, not sure what he needed more.

  
" _Kaffas_... Chief... Bull..." he groaned, twitching as a wave of white hot ecstasy crashed through his body and his knees might have buckled if he wasn't being held up by a strong arm.

  
"That's it, yeah," Bull murmured, fucking him almost lovingly through his climax, holding him close to his chest "Ugh, Krem, I'm so fucking close, this is gonna be---"

  
"Want to come in my mouth?" Krem mumbled, the words out before he had even thought them, before he was even aware that was something he wanted, although as soon as they had left his lips he knew that it was something he definitely did.

  
"Fuck. Krem. _Fuck_. Yeah." Bull said eagerly, with as much enthusiasm as he'd shown when they'd first seen the dragon, and in a split second he'd rolled them both back over, so they were facing each other once again.

  
Krem smirked, and dove down. The Iron Bull groaned, one hand splayed on the back of Krem's head, the other intertwining with Krem's fingers, wrapped around the base of his cock. Their hands together pumped rapidly down his shaft while Krem lapped hungrily, stretching his lips around as much of Bull as he could physically manage.

  
"You sexy fucker," the Iron Bull hissed "Look at you. Yeah, that's it. Suck my cock, mm, like that, you gorgeous bastard. Good boy."

  
With a noise somewhere between a moan and a roar, but managing to keep his hips perfectly still so as not to actually choke Krem with his dick, Bull came hard in his mouth, spurt after spurt hitting the back of the other man's throat, more than he could even swallow, so that a thick stream rolled out of the corner of his mouth and landed in the sand. He wiped his lips on the back of his hand and grinned to himself, and glanced up at Bull's blissed out expression, and then grinned even more.

  
"That was something, huh?" Bull lounged back in the sand, head pillowed on one bicep.

  
Krem flopped down at his side, half wanting to cuddle up to that huge broad chest but much too self conscious. Now that he wasn't delirious with sexual want, he realised just what a mess they both were, covered in a mixture of sand, blood, sweat and various other fluids.

  
"Yeah. Something." he murmured "I think there's sand up my arse."

  
Bull laughed loudly, pulling Krem closer and brushing sand out of his hair by tousling it with both hands. Krem grunted in mock-annoyance and jabbed Bull lightly in the side. It was only weird if they made it weird, he told himself. Maybe this could just be a single, one-time thing. And yet, he was already mentally drafting a note to a dragon expert he knew in Tevinter to ask for a list of all the dragon sightings in this kingdom and the next. Just in case.


End file.
